


Touched by an Angel

by KassandraGranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Canon Divergence, Future, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Time Travel, after 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraGranger/pseuds/KassandraGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is visited by an angel. Because he needs to be cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clauxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for Cláudia Costa. I'm late, I know. Probably a lot of mistakes, since English is not my mother tongue. But I hope you enjoy it, Dear! Happy New Year!!!

Derek was in his bedroom in front of the windows watching the night sky. He was trying to control himself and avoid the shift. He felt like his head would explode. He hated fighting with Cora. He spent the last seven years thinking she was dead and now they couldn’t even spend a day without arguing. They have been living in Brazil for almost two months. Derek decided to stay with Cora in South America as soon as Stiles got ridded of the Nogitsune. He felt that he wasn’t needed anymore. Actually, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be needed anymore. He felt that he needed Stiles and Scott more than they needed him. Worse than that. He thought that Stiles didn’t like him the same way he did and that was a pain he wasn’t willing to bear. But now that both Alpha Pack and Nogitsune had gone, Cora started talking about going back to Beacon Hills. She wanted to come back to her family land. She missed the Preserve and the smells of the town. She wanted to be there for Christmas. But Derek was afraid.

“No one likes me there. They probably even noticed that I’m gone.” He thought out loud.

“You couldn’t be more wrong.” Suddenly a male voice came from behind him.

Derek startled and turned around getting face-to-face with a man with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a trench coat.

He tried to move but realized that he couldn’t. He was paralyzed. He immediately thought about Cora sleeping in her room and what the man could have done to her.

“She’s fine.” The man said like he just read Derek’s thoughts. “She’s sleeping. She’s actually dreaming about a red-headed girl. Or should I say strawberry blonde?” The man seemed confused. “I don’t understand the way you name the colors nowadays. I mean, how can orange be the new black?” The man shook his head.

Derek heaved an irritated sigh. “How do you know what Cora is dreaming of? Who are you? Are you a hunter?”

“A hunter? No, I’m alone today.”

“What is that supposed to mean? And what did you do to me? I need to see Cora.” Derek replied exasperated.

“I already said she is fine. Trust me. I would never hurt her.”

“I can’t trust you. I don’t even know who you are or what you’re doing here. How did you get in, by the way?”

“I’ve just got here.” The man said like it was the most obvious thing. “Look, we don’t have much time. My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord. I’m here because you need to be cured.”

“You are what?” Derek asked sounding annoyed.

“An angel of the Lord.” Castiel answered.

“Angels don’t exist.” Derek replied angrily.

“Neither werewolves.” Castiel answered with a giggle.

Derek arched his eyebrows in frustration.

“Huh. Now I understand why ‘eyebrows’ were an important subject on your record.” Castiel seemed amused.

Derek took a deep breath. “I’ll ask again. Who the hell are you?”

“Not hell. Heaven.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “And I already answered your question. I’m an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel.”  


“Ok. Fine.” Derek tried to calm himself. “And why are you here, Castiel?”

“I told you. You need to be cured. It’s Christmas time. Every year some people are chosen to be visited by angels and this year you’re one of the chosen ones.”

“Right.” Derek said heavily. “Ok. Look. I appreciate your visit but I don’t need any angel to cure me. I can heal myself. I just want to be alone and I hate Christmas. Find someone else who really cares, ok?”

“I’m not talking about physical healing, Derek.” Castiel rolled his eyes again. “I’m talking about emotional healing. I’m here to save you, Derek Hale. Save you from yourself.”

“I don’t need to be saved.” Derek replied bitterly.

“No?” The angel snickered. “Are you sure about this? Because I know everything about you, Derek Hale. I know your deepest feelings and thoughts.” Derek glared at him. “Let me tell you a little about how your mind works. First off, you remember of Paige. You think that if she never had dated you, she could be alive and happy. And then you start thinking about Kate. You think that if it wasn’t for you, all of your family could be alive right now. And for last but not least, you think about Jennifer, Boyd, Erica and Stiles. You think that everything is your fault and that the world would be a better place if you didn’t exist. You keep blaming yourself for everything. This must be stopped.”

“But everything is my fault.” Derek yelled feeling subdued. “Everyone around me gets hurt. Boyd and Erica could still be alive. Cora could still have a family and perhaps the Christmas party she wants so much. And Stiles -” Derek sighed heavily. “Stiles didn’t deserve what happened to him.”

“You’re wrong, Derek. Not everything is your fault. And I’ll prove it to you. I’m here to show you how things would have been if you weren’t in the picture.”  


“What does that mean?” Derek sounded apprehensive.  


“I’ll show you what would have happened if you hadn’t dated Paige or Kate. Or if you hadn’t been born.”  


“But--” Before Derek could start questioning, Castiel pressed two fingers on his forehead and they traveled through time and space.  


They landed at Beacon Hills High School. Derek saw himself at the age of sixteen walking down the corridors. He was distracted playing with his basketball and humming the lyrics of Don’t stop believing. It was weird seeing himself so young and content. He didn’t even remember the last time he sang a song.  


“Are we in the past?” Derek asked, his eyes widening.  


“Uh-huh.”  


“How is that possible?”  


“I’m an angel, Derek.” Castiel said. “I have some powers. And time is fluid. I brought you to an alternative universe where you and Paige had never known each other. I told you I would show you how life would it be if you hadn’t dated her. You will understand now that her death wasn’t your fault.”  


Suddenly, a girl cried for help. Both adult and teenager Derek startled and tried to understand what was happening. They realized that the screams were coming from the music room. They ran to there and were confronted with Paige almost passing out on the floor. There was blood running out of her nose and she was crying in pain. Before adult Derek could make any move, his younger self was already lifting Paige from the floor and carrying her throughout the doors. He also noticed that young Derek was trying to take some of her pain away.  


The scene changed in the blink of an eye. Now, Derek and Castiel were standing in a hospital corridor where a doctor was talking to a couple. They were Paige’s parents. Younger Derek was there too, sitting on one of the chairs. He was pretending to not listen to the conversation.  


“What’s wrong with her? Why she’s sedated?” The woman asked.  


“We are doing everything we can but I’m afraid that there isn’t much we can do.” The doctor answered. “She’s very weak. She has leukemia. In an advanced stage. I’m sorry.”  


The woman started to cry and younger Derek seemed to feel her pain.  


Adult Derek felt tears burning his eyes and Castiel put his hand over his shoulder.  


“Paige would have died even if she had never dated you. It was her destiny. There was nothing you could have done. That’s why she didn’t survive the bite. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry you had to end her misery the way you did, but at least she had the chance to meet you and love you. She’s in peace now.”  


Derek closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I didn’t notice anything. Her scent didn’t change. Are you sure she was sick?”  


“Very.”  


“You’re not pulling my leg, are you?” Derek asked desperately. The angel shook his head. “But why I didn’t notice anything?”  


“You couldn’t. Leukemia and cancer don’t have the same scent or the same symptoms. There was nothing you could have done.”  


“It’s not fair.” Derek seemed defeated. “She was so young. Why did that have to happen to her?”  


“There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy. That’s what I can say for now.”  


“Shakespeare? Really?” Derek was dumbfounded.  


“Why not? He was one of the prophets of the Lord. I met him. He was very smart.”  


Before Derek made another comment, Castiel touched his forehead again and the scene changed. Now, they were standing in front of the old Hale House.  


He saw Kate Argent surrounding his old house with three more people. One of them was his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris. They were starting the fire while his family was trapped inside.  


“In this alternative universe she wouldn’t succeed in seducing you.” Castiel explained. “She would seduce your teacher, Mr. Harris. He would be the one to help her start the fire. Completely smitten with her, he would make chemical solutions just to please her. Odorless solutions that wouldn’t be detected by werewolves. He would hide one of them in your backpack. Once you opened it, thinking it was just a bottle of water, the effects of the solution would spread around your house and everyone would feel dizzy. They would take the chance and attack your house. No one would survive this time. Including you.”  


Derek felt sick. It was too much to handle.  


“She would attack your family even if she hadn’t dated you. She was a bad person. I’m sorry you had to lose your family, but it wasn’t your fault. Kate is the one to blame this for.”  


Castiel looked at Derek fondly. “Can you see this now? Can you understand?”  


“I’m confused right now. I don’t know what to think.” Derek was feeling miserable.  


“Let’s get out of here then. Change the scene. Are you ready for the third situation?” Castiel asked. “Are you ready to see what would have happened if you hadn’t been born?”  


“No.” Derek replied painfully.  


“Why not? You seemed so sure that the world would be a better place without you. What has changed? Is something frightening you?” Castiel was narrowing his eyes at Derek.  


“I think I saw enough. Can we go back to the present now?”  


“Sorry. It’s not an option.” The angel said.  


He pressed his fingers on Derek’s front and within seconds they landed on a clearing into the woods.  


It was a dark and cold night and there was a boy lying on the grass. He looked like he was no more than ten years old.  


“Do you remember this?” Castiel asked.  


“Yeah.” Derek said swallowing a lump in his throat.  


Castiel started analyzing him. “Who is he?”  


“You know it’s Stiles.”  


“Absolutely. But I want you to tell me what happened that night.”  


Derek sighed heavily. “It was a couple of weeks after his mom died. He had some kind of panic attack. I don’t know exactly. But he ran away. He ran for hours until he tripped and fell. He twisted his ankle so he just stayed there until passing out. I found him and took him to the hospital. “  


“Exactly.” Castiel confirmed. “But in this reality you don’t exist. No one will find him here.”  


“What?” Derek was terrified.  


“You were the only one who liked to run in this part of the woods.” Castiel explained. “Especially at night. Do you have any idea what would have happened to Stiles if you hadn’t been born? Do you want to see it?”  


“NO!!!” Derek shouted. He was desperate. “Take me out of here. I don’t wanna see this. Please, take me out!”  


“But you said that the world didn’t need you. I’m just showing you –“  


“STOP!” Derek shouted again. “Please, stop! I take it back. I won’t say or think about this anymore. I can’t stand this. I don’t want to see Stiles dying. Please!” Derek was crying painfully.  


“Very well, Derek.” The angel nodded. “Now you understand that your life is important. Don’t let those dark thoughts contaminate you anymore. You thought that your family and Erica and Boyd had died because of you. But that’s not the truth. It was their destiny. But it wasn’t Stiles’s. He lives now because you were there that night to save him. And he remembers this. He just didn’t tell you because he thought you wouldn’t remember.”  


Derek was still crying. The angel looked at him fondly. “I will take you out of here now. There’s just one more thing I need to show you.”  


They landed in the middle of an unknown living room.  


“Where are we? I don’t recognize this house.” Derek asked, his brow creased.  


Derek looked around analyzing the place. It was a nice home. There was a Christmas tree near the window with a lot of presents underneath it. The living room was huge; three couches, two armchairs, a large flat screen TV, shelving units and coffee tables surrounding the room.  


While he was observing, the front door opened. A slightly older version of himself came through the door.  


“Oh my God. That’s me. Is this my future?” Derek was astonished.  


“What do you think?” Castiel smirked.  


Derek was ecstatic. He watched as his older-self took off his shoes and headed to one of the coffee tables. He was wearing a police uniform. And a badge. Derek startled as soon as he read what was written.  


“I’m the Sheriff of Beacon Hills? Where is-?”  


“Relax. Mr. Stilinski is fine. He’s just retired. But he’s happy. He has a lot of grandchildren.”  


“Ok.” Derek said, his stomach tightening. He knew why. Jealousy. Stiles was married with a lot of children. Or he would be. He was confused about the time frame. ‘My Stiles is married? I mean… He’s not mine but-‘ He shook his head trying to dissipate that thought. That’s when he noticed the fireplace. There were five Christmas socks hanging over there. He got closer. Each sock had a name: Luke, Talia, Parker, Claudia and Tyrion. ‘Wait. I have children too? I’m a father?’ Derek thought cheerfully.  


“Daddy!!! You’re home early.” Both Dereks turned around to see who entered the room. A teenage girl with long brown hair came running to older Derek. He hugged her and spun her around making her laugh.  


“Yeah, I switched my shift so I could spend Christmas Eve with all of you.” He kissed her cheeks. “Where’s everybody, Talia?”  


She grinned. “Upstairs with Aunt Cora. We have a surprise for you.”  


“Surprise? What surprise?” Older Derek smiled.  


“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise anymore.” She singsonged.  


Derek was watching the scene feeling amazed. Castiel touched his left shoulder. “We have to go.”  


“No, I want to see more. I want to see everybody.” Derek begged.  


“I’m sorry but you can’t. Our time is over.” And for the last time that night, the angel touched Derek’s forehead and they traveled through time.  


They were back to the present and to Derek’s bedroom within seconds.  


“Was that really my future? I mean - will that be my future?” Derek asked, feeling bewildered.  


“It can be. It’s up to you.”  


“But how? What can I do? What should I do? Because I want that future. I want kids, a family, a home…” Derek took a deep breath. “I need that. I want to be happy.”  


“I’m glad to hear this, Derek.” Castiel said. “That’s why I came here. It’s time for you to let go all the guilt you carry on your heart. It’s time for you to be happy. Are you ready for this?”  


“Yeah, I think I am.” Derek nodded. “I feel different after everything you showed me. I still miss my family. I miss the life I could have had. But now I understand that what happened wasn’t my fault.” Derek sighed. “Thank you for helping me to see that.”  


“You’re very welcome, Mr. Hale.” The angel smiled. “I guess my job here is done then. Now, it’s your turn. Make your own happy future. And I think you probably know where to start.”  


“Beacon Hills.” Derek said.  


“Beacon Hills.” Castiel nodded.  


“Just one more question before you go.” Derek felt the need to ask. “You said I was chosen. That you came here to cure me. Why did I deserve it?”  


Castiel grinned. “Because someone prayed for you, Sourwolf.”  


Derek frowned. “Sourwolf? But-” Derek looked around but the angel had already gone.  


Sourwolf. He knew that nickname.  


Stiles.  


Stiles called him Sourwolf.  


He started to smile. Laughing, actually. Now everything made sense. His future made sense. Or it will make sense. Whatever.  


He would become the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Sheriff Stilinski would have a lot of grandchildren. Derek’s children.  


The socks. Luke, from Luke Skywalker. Stiles and his obsession for Star Wars.  


Claudia, his mother’s name. Parker, from Peter Parker. Spiderman, another Stiles’s obsession.  


And Talia and Tyrion. Derek’s parents.  


He could have a future with Stiles. A family. A home. He could be happy.  


Stiles prayed for him. An angel came to visit him because Stiles prayed for him. His Stiles. The boy that had become his anchor. The best friend that everyone should have. The only one who made him laugh in this past year. The boy who saved him several times. The boy he loved. His future husband.  


Once he realized all of these he started laughing out loud. He couldn’t stop. He felt his heart full of happiness and hope. He cried and laughed at the same time. He didn’t even notice that he woke up Cora.  


“Derek, what’s going on? You’re scaring me. Are you laughing or crying?” Cora was startled.  


Derek looked at his sister and ran to hug her. He spun her around the same way he saw his older-self doing with his daughter.  


“I’m just happy, Cora. Very happy. Everything is going to be fine. We’re gonna be happy. We’re gonna have a wonderful future.”  


“What are you talking about? What happened?” She was smiling despite her concern. His brother’s happiness was contagious.  


“I can’t tell you what happened or why I’m happy. But I can guarantee you something. We’re going back to Beacon Hills.”  


“Oh, my God! Really?” Cora was overjoyed. She hugged her brother and they stayed like that for a while. Happiness filling their hearts.

  


**_Five years later_  
**

“You’re very handsome tonight, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek said while he was slow dancing with his boyfriend. They were at Stiles’s graduation party from college.  


“Only tonight, Mr. Hale?” Stiles joked.  


“No, you idiot.” Derek said but he was smiling. He kissed the tip of Stiles’s nose. “You’re always handsome.”  


Stiles laughed. “You’re anxious today. I was supposed to be the one freaking out tonight. What’s going on?”  


Derek sighed nervously. “I haven’t given you your graduation gift yet.”  


“Are you afraid I won’t like it?” Stiles smiled. “I loved everything you gave me this past five years, Derek.”  


“But this one is different.” Derek stopped dancing and took a small box out of his jacket pocket. His hands were shaking. “Open it.” He said.  


Stiles widened his eyes and took the small box from Derek’s hands. He opened it and saw a pair of silver engagement rings.  


“Will you marry me?” Derek proposed anxiously.  


Stiles gaped.  


“I know you have just finished college, that you want to go to a grad school and –“  


“YES!” Stiles didn’t notice but he yelled. Everyone around them stopped dancing. “I wanna marry you, Derek Hale.”  


“Yeah? Your answer is yes?” Derek was still shaking.  


“Absolutely. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Derek.” Stiles smiled.  


Derek took the chance and kissed his now fiancé on the lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. People around them started to cheer them up. They laughed and kept hugging and smiling at each other, knowing that their love would last forever.


End file.
